The Other Piece
by Mamisayv
Summary: Natsume dreamt of his past and seek for that little girl who was now a beautiful grown-up woman, Will they continue their past or give up because of consequences? warning Slight OOCness! Just read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

_Hi Everyone!. Well, this was my first fanfic so I was hoping you'll get to like it.. thanks!_

**PS:**_ Reviews are highly appreciated! _**=D Lots of Love,**

_Mamisayv_

_

* * *

_

**The Other Piece**

"_Our First Encounter"_

_"I'm having that dream again,.. Where is she anyway?.."_

_ -Hyuuga Natsume_

It was a sunny day and the birds were chirping to their hearts content when all of a sudden..

"_Ouch! My foot.." _A girl's moan was heard along the forest, Her foot was stucked in a stem of a plant in the middle of nowhere, "_How clumsy of you polka dots"_ A sudden hit of realization came upon her mind, It was the print of her panties today.. "_Pervert! How dare you call me names when I'm here stucked and obviously needing your help? _",

"_Well, you're the one who showed it to me, and.. It's not like I wanna see those panties of yours. By the way, is that the proper way to say HELP?" _the crimson eyed lad said emphasizing the word "HELP"

"_For what you just said to me, I don't give a damn for begging you to help me"_

"_Hell yeah, It's not like I care.." _then, the lad had acted as if he was truly going away but as expected, the brunette called "_Umm.. Your conscience will not stand the fact that I'm here, HELPLESS" _She emphasized the word "HELPLESS". But before he can reach out his hand, the brunette already grab his and ran, _"Why the heck did you bring me outta here?"_

"_There is a monster!" _Her scream almost made his ear bleed but he managed to cover her mouth up. "_Don't shout will yah?" "th- there is a monster!" "Monster? Such things did not exist!"_ they stopped on the tracks because of arguing "_Then what do you call that one?"_ both of them look back and gulped.. _"Heck, this is a one of a kind BIG Boar.." _he suddenly blurted out.. "_When I said go, we'll run get that?" "yeah.." "Go_!" They held each other's hand and ran to their foots content, they noticed a Big tree and they both climbed up, Luckily, The wild Boar is out of sight, they both laugh on each other's reaction and stare, The lad broked the eye contact and let out a big sigh of relief "_Hi!, I'm Sakura Mikan" _the Girl introduced herself "_Hyuuga Natsume" _ the boy responded ,Mikan observed the boy's features and whispered

"_You're cute!"_

"_Don't call a boy cute.." _

"_Whatever!" _

"_Hn" _

"_I'm 10 years old, how about you?" _

"_10 turning eleven next week" _

"_Oh, I see.. Then Happy Birthday Natsume! By that thought, Can we be friends?"_

It was his second time to be offered a friendship by a stranger, The first was when he saved his current best friend named "Ruka", then this girl had just suddenly appeared and offered it to him without hesitation, "_Whatever"_ "_I'll take that as a yes then", _Mikan took out something from her pocket, It was a necklace with a puzzle pendant with a word "friendship" written, "_Here, you can take this other one, actually I have been searching another best friend other than my only best friend "Hotaru",but no one came unto me because they said that I am stupid , so can you be the other one? If you don't want it, then it's okay for me.." _He then realized that their fates are the same, but not the fact that no one came unto him because he was stupid, he was actually a genius, no one came unto him because of the fact that he was dangerous, He then made a fireball upon his palm and neared it to Mikan,

"_See this? Aren't you afraid that __**I am Dangerous**__?"_

"_Nope.., Not at all.. Well to my opinion I think your power is cool, having that kind of power is rare, I really like it"_ Mikan then, gave a warm smile after saying that, which made Natsume to do the same thing _"well, I guess your offer wasn't that bad.."_

"_KRINGGGGGGGGG!" _the clock's sound made Natsume irritated so he burnt it down to crisps, he then got up from bed and took out something from a box..

"_**I'm having that dream again,.. Where is she anyway?..**__"_

_Yay! Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned for the next chapters! _** ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Reminder: **Please click the Review Icon! Thankies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**

_Whassup! Thanks for Reading my story, I hope you'll stay tuned!~_

**PS:**_I would love to have your Reviews!~ _**Lots of Love,**

_Mamisayv_

_

* * *

_

**The Other Piece**

"_Arrival"_

"_Hyuuga Natsume.."_

_-Sakura Mikan_

"_Hyuuga,that alarm clock worth's 100 rabbits"_ A cold and icy voice call upon the name of the male protagonist

"_Tch." _He then gave her the amount she needed and proceeded to his sit, when all of a sudden a blonde man wearing a strange outfit greeted all of them dancing ballet

"_Heh, Narumi-Sensei, Magician's outfit today huh.."_ A bald boy criticized

"_Well, put that thought aside.."_

Narumi said while gesturing his hands telling someone to enter the room. When a brunette girl with melted chocolate like eyes and **ENVIOUS** curves that all girls would die to have, enter the room with amusement within her own eyes, **ALL** of the heads in the room turn towards her, the girls can clearly tell what was in the boys' mind right now but eventually Narumi-sensei broke the silence..

"_Well.. umm.. As you all can see.. You have a pretty transfer student here.. And She hopes to get along with you all.. sO.. AdiOs!.." _but before the teacher got out of the room,A certain someone called.. _"Umm.. Sensei.. Who is her partner?"_ A boy with blonde hair holding a high breed rabbit blurted out. _"umm.. Well, who wants to be a volunteer?" _All of the boys practically raised their hands but some of them who were obviously known was not interested.. _"Well, who do you want to have as a partner Mikan-san?"_ As her name was called, A certain someone turned his head towards the girl and saw something familiar hanging on her neck, It was the same pendant that was he was keeping, _"That girl.. Was she the one I'm looking for?"_ That phrases came upon Natsume's mind.. _ "I would like to choose Hyuuga-san as my partner sensei.."_ the new transfer suddenly blurted out, _"Do you know her Natsume?" _ His blonde best friend asked out of curiosity "_yeah.. kinda.. maybe.."_ Those unsure words came from Natsume's mouth as he spoke while staring upon the new student..

_**Meanwhile..**_

"_Hotaru! How have you been?" _Mikan dashed upon a certain raven haired lad sitting while making something that can be useful to nowadays..

"_What do you want BAKA?"_

"_Nothing, Don't mind me,.." _

"_Well, have you talked to him?" _

"_Nope, Not yet, but later I will.." _

"_Yeah Right.. Just go.. Don't disturb me right now.."_

"_Well.. Okay.."_ Mikan quietly leave the room and proceeded to the room she was assigned to, It was a special star room composed of complete high class furnitures that were practically made upgraded by the people with alices, As she roam through the room she noticed a door with a sign "_Mikan's Bedroom"_ which made her out of curiosity look inside, It contains a big bed with white cover and pink pillows, A side table with a pink lampshade that has an alarm clock underneath, A sliding door which allows her to enter the balcony that views almost the whole properties of the academy, which made her a lot more excited than before.. But an attention grabbing sight made her stare upon the cherry blossom trees that were along the academy grounds, A handsome lad that was very familiar to her was sitting under one of those trees..

"**Hyuuga Natsume**_**.."**_

_Yay! Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Reminder: **Please click the Review Icon! Thankies


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

_Sorry for my grammatical errors, please pinpoint if you notice one, Thankies!_

**PS:** _please don't forget your reviews! __**_**_

_**Lot's of Love,**_

_Mamisayv_

_

* * *

_

**The Other Piece**

"_Confessions"_

"_Things do change.."_

_-Natsume Hyuuga_

The crimson eyed lad felt that someone was staring at him so he immediately look for the one who was enjoying the view of him, He noticed a certain someone on the balcony of her room and displayed his oh so famous smirk, Mikan hurriedly avert her gaze and proceeded downstairs, there she cook her favorite noodles and watch the DVD that Hotaru gave her, But still can't forget the sight she just saw,

"_geez ,why does he have to be so cute?" _ Mikan exclaimed, Then she glance upon her wristwatch and noticed that it was already 7 pm so she decided to take a bath and change to her sleeping clothes, It was a yellow spaghetti night dress that was made of silk with laces on the neckline.. For a total compliment, She look like a goddess.. By then, She drifted off to sleep..

_**The next Morning:**_

"_Damn, I forgot to put a battery on the clock!" _ She then took a quick bath and put on the Academy's uniform, it was composed of white blouse, black vest, checkered skirt and a ribbon.. She was about to gone out of her special star room when she noticed the crimson eyed lad sitting in her pink sofa..

"_Hyuuga-san, what are you doing here?"_

"_Don't you forgot? Partners were supposed to go to school together? It was written in the school's manual you know? Tch, do you know that I've waited half an hour here?"_

"_Umm.. Sorry, I must have made you late."_

"_Yeah Right, We were friends remember? Why do you insist in calling me by my surname? By the way, Come on.."_

"_O-Okay.. Natsume.."_

Then the two proceeded outside, Unknown to her, Mikan kept on staring at Natsume, He then noticed it and smirked _"Am I that handsome?"_

"_Ah, No.. I.."_

" _I what?_

" _I- I just noticed that you really are different now.."_

"_**Things do change.."**_

"_yeah.. I suppose so.."_

When they arrived at the classroom many girls were already glaring at Mikan, But she didn't mind them and proceeded beside Hotaru..

"_Beware of those eccentric girls, they can kill by staring"_

"_I- I know.. and it's not like me and Natsume were an Item"_

"_Natsume? So.. you've decided to call him that huh.."_

"_yeah, But he's the one who insisted.. and we were just childhood friends"_

"_just? For them it was a big case.. I'm just warning you Mikan.. Buy these Item, I'll give you a discount, It can drive them away.."_

"_he- Hehe.. so that was your purpose huh.. I'll think about it.. "_

**Class Starts**

It's finished! Please stay tuned for the next chappies! Thanks for the Reviews! It's giving me an honor to do this **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Reminder: **Please click the Review Icon! Thankies


	4. Chapter 4

**Note****:**

_Hey! I miss yah all!~ I'm really hoping for your reviews.. __Recently, I just got scolded, And in order for me to have an inspiration, please post your reviews.. Thanks!_

**PS:** _Please don't forget the reviews! Thanks! _

_**Lot's of Love,**_

_Mamisayv_

**The Other Piece**

"_Maybe"_

_"__oh, never mind this, it's just a pursuit of happiness"__"_

_ -Natsume Hyuuga_

Another day at the academy, our brunette was jotting down _"something" _on her lovely pink diary..

_**Dear Diary,**_

"_Things do change", I still remember that phrases __**he**__ told me, I was then surprised when I heard him say that.. I don't know but.. I think it did pinch my heart a little.._

_I was missing those times we met, especially his cute face when he was still a little one like me. After that time, I always admire him.. Maybe till now.. _

_Well.. keep this as a little secret for now.. ,_

_Love,_

_Sakura Mikan _

"_Yes! My first diary entry was now finally done!"_ Mikan exclaimed.. She then left her diary without locking it, and proceeded to the bathroom and took a long, nice bath., But unknown to her, the subject of her diary entry just entered her special star room,

"_Tch. What a room, I can only see one. two..__, TWO colors.. pink & white, hmm.. Mine was still larger though..hn.."_ and the lad roamed around the room till he noticed a white door with a hanging label saying "_Mikan's Bedroom_", He was still hesitating to enter, but _as a guy, entering a girls room is a MUST_, he said to himself, one of his favorite motto, He then got more curious and decided to enter.. His eyes roamed through the bed, to the bedside table, to the PINK cabinet and at last.. The study table.. which has a pink notebook that has a pink ball pen with feathers beside it.. _"A very, Interesting one huh.. but this whole room color can really make me sick.."_ he then proceeded to the study table and opened the INTERESTING notebook and read it silently..

"_Heh.. Maybe till now huh.. I'll prove that I can erase that "MAYBE" __thing. wait, where the heck is polka? She'll be angry if she saw me holding this one, I'll just act like nothing happened.."_ Natsume then left Mikan's room and sat on her sofa..

_**Meanwhile..**_

"_haayy.. what a nice bath!~…" _Mikan then put on her clothes consisting of a pink spaghetti night gown, She then read her diary aloud that Natsume giggled when he heard it.. Then she left the room..When all of a sudden..

"_AAAHHHHH!~ Pervert!~" _ Natsume then cover her mouth to prevent noise..

"_Will you mind to shut up?"_

"_HMMM! Hmm*^^*!"_

"_Huh?., Oh.. yeah, my hand..I forgot"_

"_What were you doing here?"_

"_Narumi told me that I can only go with Ruka and his partner if I brought you.."_

"_What If I don't want to go?"_

"…"

"_Argh! alright!~"_ Mikan then proceeded to her room _"Just wait, I'll change clothes.."_

"_Thank yourself for being cute!" _ Mikan was talking to herself like she was a crazy woman then change her clothes to a pink tanktop with a bolero blazer and a brown balloon skirt, she then got out of her room and showed it to Natsume..

"_What do you think?" _ Mikan shyly turned around and a fading pink blush was present in her cheeks..

"_Nice, you doesn't look like a maid with that.. so.. can we go?" _Natsume told Mikan just to tease her a little.

"_Baka. You shouldn't have answered instead.. hmmph" _Mikan pouted

Natsume proceeded outside and they silently walk along the school corridors until Mikan spoke..

"_umm.. you heard it?" _

"_heard what?"_

"_uhh..the one I was reading aloud in my room…"_

"_uhh.. no…." _Natsume said smirking.

"_Hey! Why do you keep doing that?"_

"_doing what?"_

"_that smirky thing! It somewhat scares me.."_

"_oh, never mind this, it's just a pursuit of happiness"_

"_argh! Just tell me"_

"_no."_

"_hmmph!"_

And the two of them arrived at their destination at last.. but then. They saw something weird..

Cliffhanger? Haha. Just watch out for the next chapter and know that weird thing.. Don't worry. I'll post the next chapter ASAP, but.. not now..

**Reminder: **Please click the Review icon..


End file.
